DNA
This is the first episode of season 2. Summary While Dan's aliens are still on the rampage, Dan and team are still going after them. But when Jay uses his tenth alien he finds out he can't transform back into Jay and can't control the mischievous alien..... Episode The episode starts off as Lodestar in a junkyard throwing metal objects around. Then a fireball hits him and knocks him down, he turns seeing Swampfire, Astrodactyl, Marina, Wood Chris, and CC. Astrodactyl: Give up metal man, baawk! (He uses an energy whip to lift Lodestar into the air, but Lodestar then fires metal objects at him, making Astrodactyl heavier and falls. Then he uses sonic booms from his jetpack to fly through the air.) Swampfire fires a series of fireballs that miss, Lodestar. Lodestar begins charging but Marina fires a magenta disk knocking it back. While CC creates a flaming vortex around it then Chris jumps through the air punching Lodestar hard and throws him to Swampfire. Swampfire: Your fun ends now! (He absorbs Lodestar and reverts, along with Chris and Astrodactyl.) Jay: Yeesh, how many more aliens we have to get? Dan: (yawns) Uh three more. Why? Jay: 'Cause I have a date at 7:30! Chris: You, a date? Dan and Chris start laughing. Marina: Guys leave him alone! CC: Yeah! Who's your date? Jay: A beauty girl named Samantha, she's my age and goes to my school, she gets straight A's! Dan: A-are you stalking her!? Jay: NO! End Scene Next day after Jay's date. Jay is fiddling with the watch in the garage. Chris, working on a weapon: You shouldn't do that. Jay: Pshaw! I'm trying to-(Slaps down the watch turning into a little black alien with a battery head two green eyes and a tiny body.) Chris: Told ya'! Battery alien: Well, I didn't know I had an alien useless like this! Chris: I'll get Dan! End Scene Humungousaur is stomping around the city until a dome forms around him, that is revealed to be Bloxx. Marina: Good job, Dan now- Humungousaur breaks out sending Bloxx flying but he extends his arms to grab onto a lamposts and as soon as Humungousaur came Bloxx swung around and knocked him into a car. Marina fires a magenta stream as soon as he gets up causing him to trip. Bloxx: This is too easy! (He jumps on Humungousaur and becomes a wall to stop him. Humungousaur roars and bashes through Bloxx with his shoulder.) AHH! (He becomes a wrecking ball tripping Humungousaur and reverts.) Come on! Marina: Yeah, you can say that again! Dan: Maybe! (Slaps down the watch turning into Lodestar.) The bulkier he is the slower he is! (He causes heavy metal objects to attract to Humungousaur, slowing him down. Then fires a magnetic wave pushing Humungousaur into a car. Then absorbs him and reverts.) Marina: "Another one bites the dust" now two more to go! Gets a call on his purple cell phone. Dan: What's up, Chris! Oh no, he didn't, okay on my way! (hangs up) Marina: What's wrong? Dan: Jay turned into a little alien causing trouble! Marina: That can't be good! End Scene Jay as Buzzshock is zipping through some electric wires and firing electricity all around and laughing. Buzzshock: Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!! (Buzzshock gets knocked to the ground as soon as a water stream hits him, he turns seeing Water Hazard.) Water Hazard: Ooops! Buzzshock is about to charge up with electricity and thenn electrocutes himself. Water Hazard: Give up this rampage of yours Jay, I know your still in there! Buzzshock fires sonic screams bringing Water Hazard to the ground on his hands and feet. Then he fires a stream of water at Buzzshock blasting him back. Water Hazard turns into Crashhopper and smashes on the little alien. then as he flies off Crashhopper jumps after it. 30 minutes later Dan is running all around Bellwood looking for Jay. Dan: Wait wouldn't he timed out by now? Oh could this be like the time I was stuck as Gravattack with no way I could turn back! That brother of mine! (Turns into Jetray.) I need more of a higher look! (He sees Ball Weevil spiting plasma balls at random bystanders.) Well I also was looking for him! (He flies down firing neroshock blasts at Ball Weevil hitting him hard.) Ball Weevil spits a plasma whip and Jetray avoids it and bashes right through Ball Weevil absorbing it. The people cheer. Jetray: Thank you, thank you! (Omnitrix beeping becuase its almost timing out.) Oh look at the time gotta fly! (Flies away into an alleyway reverting.) End Scene Chris and Marina are looking around town. Chris: How far did he get! Marina: Don't know let me check something out! (Marina's eyes glow pink.) Got a track on him he's at Mr. Smoothy's fighting one of Dan's escasped aliens! Chris: Awesome! Do you have a teleportation spell? Marina: I-I think so! (Flips through a spell book.) 'Teleportalis Portalis! '(A pink tornado forms around them and they teleport away. Fanfiction spell.) They arrive at Mr. Smoothy's They see Upgrade as a smoothy machine dodging attacks from Buzzshock. Then Upgrade fires smoothy juice from the machine hitting Buzzshock making him electrocute himself. Then Upgrade comes over touching the Omnitrix then a DNA wave blast Upgrade into a wall and reverts Buzzshock. Jay: Huh? I'm me again!!! Voice: Yes you are! Jay turns seeing Crashhopper and CC. Crashhopper jumps and bashes Upgrade then knees him. CC then fires a series of flaming bow n' arrows that hit him burning. Then he fires a stream of fire from his palm and it hits Upgrade. Crashhopper then runs up to him and absorbs him. Crashhopper: We got all of them! But why did you attack us as Buzzshock!? Jay: Oh you named him. Because I wanted to round up the rest of the aliens so I decided to attack you to lead you where I was! CC: Oh that makes sense. Crashhopper: Yep. But everyone get onto my back I'll hop us home! (Everyone gets on Crashhopper's back and he jumps around town getting everyone home.) This is the first episode of season 2 hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Jay Tennyson (Main Character) Dan Tennyson CC Takaishi Chris Levin Marina Tealiton Random Bystanders Aliens Used By Dan Swampfire Bloxx Lodestar (captured and used) Water Hazard Jetray Crashhopper (2x) Aliens Used By Jay Astrodactyl Buzzshock (First Appearance, Main Alien in this episode) Aliens that Escaped Lodestar (captured) Humungousaur (captured) Ball Weevil (captured) Upgrade (captured) Trvia .This is the second time a character was stuck as an alien .Dan absorbed all his aliens .Jay had a girlfriend even by the age of 10